ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This page will give a fairly detailed list of events that have occurred throughout the history of the UPR multiverse. Before Time * The Power Cosmic creates several entities from before time, such as the Lifegiver, Mephisto, the Phoenix and Daijinryu. * The Lifegiver creates the One Power to help him craft and rule the universe from his throne on Earth. However, the Power develops its own Will and releases Mephisto to create a balance. * The Lifegiver creates the Priests of the One Power to help him battle Mephisto, but Mephisto corrupts nine of them, creating the Forsaken. * The Lifegiver defeats Mephisto and seals him into a nether dimension, but doing so splits him into the gods of mythology. The Power intervenes again and ensures half are good and half are evil. Beginning of Recorded Time * An evil being named Sauron ruled the entire galaxy from the planet Eltar. A group of Eltarians banded together using a magick force called the One Power to defeat Sauron. One of the Eltarians, Jestin, became the first Ranger. * An Order of Masters and Rangers was established across the galaxy, which began the Age of Legends. 1.7 million years ago * A warlord named Lord Zedd came to power and used his forces to kill all the Rangers and Masters in the galaxy. He ruled an evil empire for 1,000 years. * A soldier for Zedd’s forces, Zordon, turned to the side of light. He formed a resistance against Zedd. Zordon became a Ranger, and later, a Master. He banished Lord Zedd into a dimensional limbo. * At some point, Zordon and his ally Dulcea fought and defeated Mar'ex, sealing his spirit into the five King Stones. * Zordon followed an evil spirit named DaiSatan to Earth. DaiSatan attacked an ancient civilization, the Ryujinn, that lived alongside the dinosaurs. The conflict was known to the Ryujinn as the First Great War. * The Second Great War began when DaiSatan selected Bandora as the witch to lead his forces. Zordon used the dinosaurs as a template to make a Ranger team, Zyuranger. He recruited six Ryujinn to become Rangers. Zordon banished DaiSatan and imprisoned Bandora in a pocket dimension beneath the moon’s surface. 20,000 years ago * The planet Triforia was ruled by a planet-wide empire of good. But the empire fell apart and split into separate nation states that were hostile with one another. 15,000 years ago * The first Gold Zeo Ranger on Triforia used his power to secure his wife upon a throne and unite the planet's kingdoms. 10,000 years ago * The Gold Ranger's Zeo Power Staff was the basis of the Zeo Crystal, which was used to fashion a Ranger team to fight off the Machine Empire. Prince Trey of Triforia, who had assumed the power of the Gold Ranger, was placed in suspended animation to fight against the Machines when they returned. 6000 BC * The Daos Civilization flourished in southern China. The civilization was made up of three tribes: The Dai, Gorma, and Shura. At its peak, the civilization reached 200,000 people strong. * A member of the Shura named Meduya stumbled upon a book that belonged to an ancient cult called the Ka’zuul, which worshipped an evil spirit known as DaiSatan. Meduya used the book to become a warlock, and he was defeated by the Gorma. The Gorma could not physically destroy the book so they kept it in their care. 4000 BC * A Gorma named Matoi used the book of the Ka’zuul to commune with the Mogralord, who granted the Gorma new power. Matoi took control of the Gorma and led them to attack the Dai. The two sides nearly wiped each other out during the 500 Year War. A team known as the Gosei Sentai Dairanger rose to fight the Gorma. * A man named Kaku defected from the Gorma and went into hiding, and with the help of Zordon, prepared for the Gorma’s return. The Shura scattered the Earth, but the last of the Dai tribe remained in China. 2800 BC * Three survivors of the Dai tribe became the Three Culture Heroes of Chinese legend, the first to bring civilization to the rest of the country, around 2800 BC. They were followed by the Three Sage Kings, also survivors of the Dai tribe. These Sage Kings were said to rule with perfect clarity, wisdom, and virtue from 2350 to 2205 BC. 1000 BC * A tribe in the Ginga Forest fought against space pirates called the Balban. The shaman of the Ginga Tribe encountered Zordon on the Astral Plane, and Zordon helped the shaman create a Ranger team called Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. The Balban were defeated and sealed on their ship beneath the ocean, and the Ginga Tribe decided to seclude themselves for protection, so they encased their Ginga Forest in a pocket dimension. 1495 AD * During the Muromachi Era in Japan, the Hayate Way and Ikkazuchi schools competed in a tournament presided over by the emperor of Japan himself. The Hayate Way won, becoming the leading martial arts school in the nation. The Hayate Way and Ikkazuchi Way continued competing into the Sengoku Era, improving and testing their techniques against each other. The Hayate Way was chosen during the Edo period as the select school of the Emperor, and the best of its warriors became his secret guard. Secret warriors of virtue and justice, shrouded in darkness. The Ikkazuchi became a group of assassins, often recruited by members of the Japanese underworld. They were without honor. 1600 AD * The Sanshinshou were born from The Power on earth and selected a warrior named Ninjor as their first student to teach the art of Ninpo. Ninjor was defeated by the Youkai and sealed away in a blue vase. * The Sanshinshou chose five ninja to become Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. They sacrificed their lives to trap the Youkai in a tomb. The Sanshinshou saved the spirits of the Kakuranger after their deaths. The Sanshinshou contacted Zordon through the Astral Plane, and Zordon sealed the spirits’ Life Energy into five Power Coins. The Kakuranger’s dispatcher, Sandaya, learned enough to become a Master, and his powers granted him a long life span. He promised Zordon he would watch over the Youkai tomb. 20th Century *'1985:' ** Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Tommy Oliver were born. *'1989:' ** Tommy was adopted by the Oliver family after his parents died. *'1990:' ** Elliot “Hunter” Lee was born. *'1991:' ** Simon Kaden, Justin Stewart, Rachel Gray, and Steven “Blake” Lee were born. ** A Gorma named Shadam (although he was unknowingly a false recreation of Shadam) seduced and impregnated a member of the Dai Tribe. His original intention was to use her to spawn a powerful offspring, with a mixture of Gorma and Dai powers, but he fell in love with her. Or perhaps he was just obsessed with her. The Dai woman gave birth to twins, Kou and Akomaru. No one knew she gave birth to twins. In the Gorma tradition, the weaker of the twins is killed so that all the energy is transferred to the stronger. She couldn't let that happen. She fled with Kou, believing him to be the stronger. She left Akomaru in the care of Dai tribe survivors in hopes that their healers would help him to grow strong. But the Gorma found Akomaru and took him. She knew that someday the Gorma would try to find her again. She also feared that they might be drawn to Kou’s power as they were to Akomaru’s. She placed a tiger brand on Kou to seal the energy inside of him so he could not be found, then she fled. Kou was left in the care of grocers in Angel Grove's Chinatown. 2001/2002 *Bandora and her minions are freed from their prison on the moon and attack Earth, targeting Angel Grove due to it being the largest convergence of ley lines. The Zyurangers' spirits awaken and gather five teenagers as their successors: Jason Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart. Together they become the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. *After numerous battles against the Dino Rangers, one of Bandora's Dark Warlords is revealed to be Tommy Oliver. The Rangers manage to free him from Bandora's spell but he loses his powers temporarily in the process. *Dino Rangers *Kamen Rider Black 2002/2003 *Power Rangers *Ninja Rangers *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Dying Planet 2003/2004 *Power Rangers, pt 2 *Galaxy Rangers *Kamen Rider Ryuuki *Beetleborgs *Hayate Way movie *Two "lost" movies 2004/2005 *Zeo Rangers *Turbo Rangers *Cybertron/Galavan *Beetleborgs Metallix *Armor of Mars *Revenge of the King 2005/2006 *Astro Rangers *Nova Troopers *SHOC *Countdown to Destruction *Demon World: Earth *Journey to Dino Earth 2006/2007 *Time Rangers *Guyver *Dark Phoenix 2007/2008 *Gao Rangers *Lightspeed Rangers *Countdown to Destruction II: Champions Saga 2008/2009 *Hurricane Rangers *Aero Rangers 2009/2010 *Hurricane Rangers, pt 2 *SPD Rangers *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Blade 2010/2011 *Hurricane Rangers, pt 3/Kamen Rider Kiva *Simon's Team *Samurai Rangers *Bio-Beast Rangers *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Wizard 2011/2012 *Jungle Fury Rangers *Overdrive Rangers *Simon, pt 2 2012/2013 *RPM Rangers *Mystic Force Rangers 2013/2014 *Gobusters *Goseigers 2014/2015 *Dino Thunder *Kyoryuger *Countdown to Destruction III The Future